Percy Jackson Son of Chaos
by Hearox
Summary: What happens when Percy Jackson Hero of Olympus gets betrayed by the one he loved most? Rated M just in case I suck at summaries First fic! DISCONTINUED
1. Betrayal

**Percy Jackson son of Chaos**

**Yeah kinda your expected chaos story**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THEY GO TO MY BOY RICK RIORDAN **

**My first fanfic sorry if not that good :/**

**Chapter 1 Betrayed...**

**Percy/Omega POV**

**Hello, my name is Percy Jackson, or well at least it used to be before I was found by my real parents, now I am Omega, heir of Lady Chaos the creator and Lord Order King of the universe. **

**Leader of their personal army and the 2nd most powerful being in the universe (Chaos and Order are both equal), I guess you're wondering what happened to me? Well it all started 1 month after the war with Gaia and her Giant children...**

**FLASHBACK 1 day after war with Gaia...**

Everything was going great! We defeated Gaia and her giant sons, we had our rewards, Jason, Piper, Nico, Frank, Hazel and Reyna were all immortals.

Annabeth and I decided to decline godhood again for the good of the Olympian council. Annabeth hasn't used her wish and is saving it for something special, I used my wish to give Hestia and Hades their thrones back (to their surprise) and to release Leto and Calypso from their prisons everyone was shocked when I asked for Leto to be set free.

"Boy why do you ask for that Titan to be set free? She could easily betray us to her kind."

Zeus asks cautiously.

"I did it because she simply did nothing wrong and gave birth to two of the Olympian council, I see no reason for her not to be free." I stated annoyed.

"Well if it is what the saviour of Olympus chooses to use his wish on then it's his choice" Athena comments.

"Okay. You wish shall be used as you described." Zeus says.

Just as he speaks there was a rumbling from the ground as two thrones grow opposite each other, one covered in ancient stones and gems that decorated the Stygian Iron and Olympian Silver throne, the other seemed like it was made of pure flames that radiated no heat.

"Thank you Percy I would like for you to hold my blessing and be my first champion for all you have done for others" Hestia warmly smiles at me.

"If you wish Milady Hestia" I bow,

"Oh stop that Percy it's just Hestia to my first champion" Hestia smiles.

"Thank you nephew for getting me back my throne although my throne in the underworld is my better" Hades jokingly chuckles.

"I only got you back what was rightfully yours uncle and aunt, as the two oldest Olympians you should have your place on the council restored." I bow

"We still have other heroes to reward as well" Apollo sarcastically mutters.

"Ah yes, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico DiAngelo, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque step forward" Zeus bellows.

"For your part in the war you are all offered immortality do you accept?" Zeus asked

"Yes we do Lord Zeus." They all state except for Annabeth

"Well then we shall transport the 2 that chose to stay mortal to Camp Half-Blood unless Annabeth wants to call in her wish now?" Poseidon asks

"No thank you I will keep my wish for another time, thank you Lord Poseidon." Annabeth bows.

And with that we're teleported back to Camp Half-Blood just in time for curfew.

Time skip 2 days

It's been 3 days since we came back from Greece and we were all at the pavilion eating breakfast with our Roman counter-parts I was still the only child of Poseidon or Neptune so I was sat alone, not that I don't mind, until I heard the commotion up at the barrier.

-**Line Break**-

I'm the only one up at the barrier looking for the problem when I notice a half-blood run up the hill chased by a group of dracaena when he stumbled over a tree branch and yelled out

"Fuck! My ankle's broke I'm a goner."

I jump into action and easily dispatch of the dracaena I also help him up and brace him to get him down to the infirmary.

"So, what's your name?" I ask politely

"Name's Dave Hall" he replies smugly.

"Okay, I'll get you down to the infirmary and help you get that leg sorted out." I reply kindly

"I don't need your help you pathetic rat." He replies bluntly

(Who does this guy think he is?! Zeus? Wouldn't surprise me if it was his kid same attitude)

Finally I take my first look at him, he looks like a mix between Thalia and Jason._"Definitely Zeus' kid"_I thought.

"I'll come to check up on you in the morning Dave I'll see you around" I say kindly.

"Well you wouldn't be so kind to me for long you pathetic kid, I'm going to ruin your life..." He replies ominously.

"He's just making himself seem cool" I thought... If only I knew how wrong I was...

**A/N sorry for the cliffhanger but I spent like an hour writing this and as of righting this A/N I have an exam in the morning so this is the best I could put up, reviews help me with ideas and I'll need some OC ideas for future chapters so leave a review! Hearox out **


	2. Sealed Fate

**Percy Jackson Son Of Chaos**

**Chapter 2 - Sealed Fate**

**Percy PoV**

Still flashback

Time skip next morning

I see that Dave had made his way out of the infirmary quicker than i had expected, I guess Ambrosia and Nectar helps.

Dave strides over to me confidently

"Aren't you going to thank me?" He all but shouts

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked

"I saved your life from the dracaena with this whilst you hid behind a tree like a little girl" he says waving his sword around like a toy

"Percy?! Is this true?!" Annabeth shouts.

"No of course it isn't he's just lying to make himself look like the hero when I saved him with Anaklusmos" Percy replies

Just then a bright light appears over Dave's head.

'Knew it uncle Zeus couldn't keep it In his pants' I thought

"All hail David Jave Hall son of Zeus king of the heavens and Lord of the skies" Chiron announces.

Instantly everyone drops to their knees except for me and Annabeth, me for the reason I don't like him, Annabeth because Dave has cupped her face in his hand and is convincing her he's better.

"Sorry Percy but you're just not interesting anymore Dave is so much better than you we're over!" She giggles.

That's the moment my heart stops.

Annabeth just left me for some guy she's known for an hour in front of me, in front of camp and they all seem to agree with her.

"Get out of here Percy the only reason we wanted you here was for protection for the wars but now we don't need you" an Ares camper states.

"Yeah we don't need you here!" Another camper agrees.

Soon the whole camp was calling for my exile and I was glad to go. the only thing I had to stay here for was Annabeth as Nico and Thalia are now immortal. Nico in the underworld and Thalia in the hunters, the other members of the 7 are all at camp Jupiter except for Leo who is spending time with his girlfriend Calypso.

**Line break**

**Time skip: 3 hours**

I was packing my bags to leave camp when suddenly I was teleported to my mothers apartment with all my bags packed,

"Oh Percy thanks for popping in!" My mom giggles

"Quick question mom, How did I get here?!" Percy asks.

"You got teleported here by your real parents I was only someone to act as your mother, and your parents thought this was a good time to take you back home after all that's just happened" My ex-mom or Sally says.

"Who are my real parents?" Percy asks dumbfounded.

They are Lady Chaos and Lord Order. Creators and rulers of the universe, you are their full blooded child therefor more powerful than both of them combined when you fully understand your powers, but for now you are the 2nd most powerful being in the universe" Sally says

"So what is my real name?" Percy asked

Two figures stepped out of the shadows

"Your true name is Omega you are the 2nd most powerful after us in the universe" they said in perfect sync.

"Okay my Lord and Lady, when do we leave?" Percy asks bowing

"Do not bow to us Omega you are our child and heir should we fade also it is just Mother or Father depends on either one of us " They continue talking in sync.

"To answer your question we will leave just after we've collected your friends Nico and Thalia the others are waiting for you in the void." Order says

"Okay are they also your children or are they part of your army?" Percy asks

"Well son they're all blessed by us but no they are not our children, you also can bring back your currently dead friends Zoë Nightshade, Luke Castellan, Bianca Di Angelo Castor Díor as the others are happy in Elysium" My mother says

"Okay then, can we bring them back with us as we get Thalia and Nico?" Percy asks

"They are also there waiting for you as we speak, we're going to bring Nico and Thalia here and explain who we are." Father states

Mother and Father brought Nico and Thalia to Sally's apartment, they explained who they were and what happened, we had to chain down Thalia whilst she calmed down for the fact she would've burnt CHB to the ground.

Flashback End

Present time 50000 Chaos years later (50 Earth years later)

Percy/Omega PoV

Me and members of sector alpha are on a life threatening mission for the millionth time on planet #214 trying to assassinate the dictator of the planet and free the population from his tyrannical rule. The group of sector alpha are:

Epsilon - Luke

Zulu - Castor

Arrow- Thalia

Huntress - Zoë

Angel - Bianca

Shadow - Nico

And I Omega or my old Earth name Perseus Jackson Son of Chaos and Order.

We are the elite force of the Chaos/Order Army we are Sector Alpha and we are a family we fight for another we die for another.

**A/N Need ideas for chapters and OC's Review to give ideas**

**Hearox out!**


End file.
